Crossover Characters MK9, MK10 and MK11 Endings
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: (Closed for requests), these are just random guest character endings that I've wanted to do for awhile now, please enjoy and feel free to comment
1. Soon to Come for MK Endings

**Here's the list of the future characters i'm going to do endings for:**

**Jess Black (Far Cry 5)**

**Venom (Marvel)**

**Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)**

**Master Cyclonis (Storm Hawks)**

**Minoru Suzuki (NJPW)**

**Violent J (Insane Clown Posse)**

**Miia (Monster Monsume)**

**Agent 47 (Hitman)**

**Killer Croc (DC)**

**The Pig (SAW)**

**Fem Shepard** **(Mass Effect)**

**Chris Jacobs (Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction)**

**M. Bison (Street Fighter)**

**Tarman (Return of the Living Dead)**

**Ash Williams (Evil Dead)**

**Himiko Toga (My Hero Academia)**

**Zim (Invader Zim) **

**The Fiend (WWE)**

**Frank West (Dead Rising) **


	2. Jess Black Bio

Jess Black Bio

Kano may have partnered himself with Shang Tsung and the Outworld armies of Shao Kahn he was still the leader of the Black Dragon and the Black Dragon always comes first before anyone else, Making sure everything goes as planned Kano called in a favor from an old Black Dragon member, Jess Black the Master Huntress who also happened to be a distant cousin. When he found her she was currently under the control of the Project at Eden's Gate, a Doomsday cult that are highly militaristic with a large arsenal of weaponry to oppress non-believers but that didn't scare Kano or any of The Black Dragon as they held a secret assualt on Hope county. It only lasted a day but the Project at Eden's Gate was defeated and Kano held their leader's heart in his hand, Now free from the mind control of the cult Jess thanked he cousin and promised to help him in anything he needed and that's exactly what he wanted.


	3. Jess Black MK9 Ending

Jess Black MK9 Ending

After Kano gave her the signal Jess Black came rushing into the battle arena and quickly defeated Shao Kahn, with the death of the Emperor the Black Dragon clan came in and took over the realm with Kano at the throne, He thanked his cousin for her services and rewarded her greatly by giving her own land and many riches to go with it. She was treated like a queen everyday which to some would be a dream come true but not to Jess she was a Master Huntress and that's what she enjoyed doing and being a gun for hire, using her riches she bought a new arsenal of guns for herself and hunted down the greatest warriors and beasts across outworld and earthrealm, her house was soon filled with trophies including centaurian horns, shokan arms, tarkatan heads, vampire teeth, naknada eyes and her favorite kytinn pincers but she always felt she was missing something, she searched until she found it in the form of Reptile the last known saurian. Jess tried to kill him but he managed to escape her into earthrealm where he asked for Raiden for protection from her bloodlust, the thunder god approached her about this but she was distracted by the thrill of the hunt and attacked Raiden but during the fight he noticed that there was an energy inside her that was familiar to him, after finally defeating Jess he examined he chi and realized it was a piece of Shao Kahn's soul that had infused itself to her making her act like he would in ways. Raiden took her to Nightwolf who preformed a soul cleansing ritual and removed the parts that were infected with Shao Kahn's soul returning her to normal, after regaining consciousness she thanked and apologized for her actions she then returned back to outworld where she lived out her days in peace.


	4. Jess Black MK10 Ending

Jess Black MK10 Ending

After Defeating Shinnok Jess was rewarded by Kano by being made a head of the Black Dragon giving her access to everything about the crime syndicate, little did Kano now that his cousin had struck a deal with the Special Forces giving them everything on them from location of outposts to storage facilities containing weaponary amoung other things that were highly illegal. Soon Jarek, Kira, Tasia, No Face and Kano were all soon under arrest and The Black Dragon was no more. She was then thanked by Sonya Blade who immediately pulled a gun on her and shot her in the leg and arrested her for still bing a Black Dragon member, Jess was loaded up on to a truck heading to Guantanamo bay when they were attacked by outworld forces who saved her and took her back to outworld where she met Kotal Kahn who offered her sanctuary and offered the job as minister to her which she excepted, with her new job she helped broker peace between the races of outworld which is going okay the Shokan and Centaurians are little ruff but she's working it out slowly, she got them to shake hands which is good start.


	5. Jess Black MK11 Ending

Jess Black MK11 Ending

"I did it, i beat Kronica and now the hourglass is mine and i know exactly what i'm going to do first. I went back in time to the moment where Eden's Gate member The Cook or better known as the fucker who killed my parents tried to abduct me and my family but the other outcomes were some how worse, in one my parents end up surviving but i die, in other timeline we all survive the Cooks abduction but then the peggies murder us later on leading to the same life i have now, oh and my favorite timeline we all survive and the Nuclear Holocaust happens killing my parents but not me then i go around saving the wasteland from the monsters and raiders that threaten the innocent. No matter which timeline i look at it dosen't get better, why? Why can't it get better? I asked myself until i found my answer, Joseph Seed the bastard that created The Project at Eden's Gate and responsible for everything that happened in hope county, using my power i erased his family from existance but again the outcome of that was some how worse than the events that have already happened, again how. Soon hours turned to days, days turned to months, months turned to years and i was still searching for a way for everything just work out a no one die but there was none and realizing my efforts were worthless. I took all the explosives i could find and attached them to the hourglass but then Raiden came to stop me, he tried to convince me give him the hourglass so he could control time for the better but i denied him and he challenged me to Mortal Kombat, with my new powers i beat him in within minutes and after i did, i blew up the hour glass now no one can control time. Now i wander the realms helping whoever needs help.


	6. Venom Bio

Venom Bio

Eddie Brock was just enjoying his day off catching up on his favorite shows, wearing his favorite pair of lazy pants and eating Slim Jims, Oreos, Reeses cups, cherry coke, fig newtons, Tatortots, chocolate syrup, kit kats and of course just straight up chocolate bars. It was looking up like a good tuesday until the giant portal opened up and a horde of Tarkatans came rushing out killing and destroying everything in there path, Eddie and Venom sprang into action rushing outside and defeated the first wave of outworld warroirs and they tasted really good but Venom left one alive to question and eat if it didn't answer them, sadly it did. They learned about Shao Kahn and his plan to conquer the realms with his giant army, Eddie and Venom now knew what he had to do but before they bring down a evil empire, Venom wanted a snack for the road and the tarkatan soldier was so appetizing he couldn't pass it up.


	7. Venom MK9 Ending

Venom MK9 Ending

After feasting on the flesh of Shao Kahn Venom could feel the dead emperors powers flow through his body and it felt incredible, He was faster, stronger, and smarter than before but all this didn't come to him without a price. His hunger grew with every passing moment but no longer could regular food keep Venom in check it had to be the people from Outworld, Eddie tried to stop him but Venom had gone mad from the cravings and completely took over his body leaving him trapped and unable to stop him, with nothing in his way Venom turned the universe into his personal all you can eat buffet going race by race choosing who and who not to eat but the hunger never seemed to go away. No one was safe even Raiden fell victim the symbiote's clutches becoming it's breakfast, Captain America became his lunch, and Thanos became his dinner but the real treat was eating Reptile the last of his kind, his flesh was the greatest thing he every tasted in life, so great that nothing in the realms could compare to it's flavor. The search for something equivalent to it's flavor drove Venom insane and went on a feeding frenzy, Tony Stark and the rest of the remaining Avengers who weren't eaten formed a plan to capture the monster on a rocket and launch it into space where they coukd be free from it's terror and it worked, now Venom waits until the rocket lands on some unsuspecting planet so he could feed again.


	8. Venom MK10 Ending

Venom MK10 Ending

Now that Shinnok was defeated Eddie and Venom returned to New York to his job as a news reporter but was suddenly approached by Raiden who told them that there was a war coming between Outworld and Earthrealm and asked if they could aid in the fight but they refused despite all of Raiden's offers. A few days later there were reports of a strange creature running wild down town and the two went to investigate but were shocked to find it was a symbiote that called himself Brute and attacked them on sight, after a short battle Venom defeated Brute and killed the symbiote however the host was not human it was one of Kotal Kahn's soldiers from Outworld and soon even more of them with symbiotes started appearing all over the city. Soon Raiden came to help and informed them that Outworld had gotten there hands on Symbiotes and are making super soldiers to attack earthrealm, with no other option Venom joined in the fight and lended his aid in the attack on Outworld, soon Kotal's army was defeated but strangly there was no Symbiote soldiers anywhere, Venom approached Raiden who was about to kill Kotal and asked about the Symbiotes which Kotal had no idea what they were, now revealing his true plan Raiden was the one who created the monsters in order to get them to join the invasion in Outworld because they were powerful enough to make the invasion work and not the other creatures. Angry from this Venom attacked the Thunder god and defeated him in Mortal Kombat and switched sides to Kotal's army and with the remaining of his forces pushed off the remaining special forces, now seen as a trader to Earthrealm Eddie and Venom remain in Outworld waiting for the next attack from Earthrealm or any other factiin that want to hurt the people of this realm.


	9. Venom MK11 Ending

Venom MK11 Ending

Venom: This Hourglass is to powerful for any mortal to handle so we must do something to where no one can find or use it.

Eddie: Agreed but what should we do?

Deadpool: You could throw it in Sea of Blood.

Eddie: What the, Deadpool get the hell out of here.

Venom: Where did he even come from?

Deadpool: I came from my mom it's actually a really cool story.

Eddie: Oh god.

Deadpool: 9 months before i was born, i went to a party with my dad and left with my mom.

Venom: Can we kill this one?

Eddie: We could try but it won't work we've seen what Wolverine has tried to do.

Venom: Ah yes we remember the dismembering attempts now.

Deadpool: Anyways if your trying to get rid of that hourglass the blood sea is a good place to dump it, it's filled with so many monsters and demons that no one could ever get to the bottom.

Venom: Why would this one help us.

Deadpool: That Hourglass has the ability to change timelines imagine the horrors it could create, RoboHitler, super aids, more Logan movies THE HORROR VENOM THE HORROR.

Eddie: Get the fuck out of here please.

Deadpool: Fine but before i go.

(Deadpool pulls out a giant speaker from out of nowhere and has somehow put on clothes like Eminem)

Deadpool: Venom

(I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom)

Not knowing when I'm

Ever gonna slow up and I'm

Ready to snap any moment-um

Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em

They ain't gonna know what hit 'em

(When they get bit with the)

Venom

(I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom)

Not knowing when I'm

Ever gonna slow up and I'm

Ready to snap any moment-um

Thinking it's time to go get 'em

They ain't gonna know what hit 'em

(When they get bit with the)

Eddie: Please stop.

Deadpool: Okay i'll see you guys later, probably, Sony bought your rights so i don't really know if we'll have a movie together. But look on the brightside your getting your own crossover story soon with Mass Effect.

Venom: Leave.

Eddie: Just go.

(Deadpool leaves)

Venom: So are we going to throw this into the blood sea like Deadpool said?

Eddie: Fuck that and fuck him let's just keep it in the apartment and use it to watch shows we missed or forgot to record.

Venom: If you say so.


	10. Monkey D Luffy Bio

Luffy Bio

The captain of the increasingly infamous and powerful Straw Hat Pirates as well as one of its top fighters. Monkey D. Luffy has had the lifelong dream to become the Pirate King by finding Gol D. Roger's legendary treasure. While stopping to get supplies the crew came across an old man who had apparently knew Roger's while he was alive which excited them all, he told them to head West from the port and they would come upon an deserted island where he last saw Roger visiting and even offered his help in pointing out the exact spot he saw him. the old man guided the Straw Hats for what felt like hours until Zorro and Franky get suspicious. they try threatening the old man to tell them why it's taking so long but he just simply laughs at them and mocks them for there pittyful attempt at threatening him, suddenly dark clouds form from out of nowhere and a storm hits them hard and the old man begins to float. they try to attack him but the man was to high and the storm was making hard to see but then the clouds cleared and the man was gone just like that, deciding to take the boat ashore the crew find themselves surrounded by a army of monster warriors who attack them on sight but they quickly defeated, after a quick interigation of a soldier named Kintaro they find out about a Kahn who rules the land but and a evil sorcerer by the name of Shang Tsung who sounds like the man who brought them here. Seeking answers and loot Luffy and the rest of his mighty crew seek out this Kahn and Sorcerer.

**Could you imagine who would fight who if this were to happen, it would probably be like Luffy vs Shao Kahn, Zoro vs Baraka, Sanji vs Reptile, Chopper vs Kano, Nami vs Mileena, Usopp vs Sheeva, Franky vs Goro, Robin vs Ermac, Brook vs Shang Tsung, Jimbei vs Quan Chi dude that would be a long ass ark**


	11. Monkey D Luffy MK9 Ending

Luffy MK9 Ending

After bringing Shao Kahn and his warriors to their knees Luffy and the Straw Hats learned that Gol.D Roger actually did come to Outworld along time ago. Shao Kahn admitted to once helping the great pirate king fight off a 9 waves of Navy forces all by himself and even fought the Roger himself for 3 days and ended in a draw, he congratulated Luffy for beating him so quickly which is something the pirate king couldn't do and gave him a map revealing where Roger's hidden treasure was, happy about their victory the Straw Hats celebrated but Luffy had another thing on his mind that he just had to do. He helped the emperor to his feet and offered him a spot on the Straw Hat crew which made everybody else flip out at his decision, though very confused why Luffy would make such a offer to someone who just tried to kill him, Shao Kahn excepted the position and became a Straw Hat pirate and together the crew became even a stronger force not to be reckoned with, now with a new member the crew set sail for the location on the map however a new ruler came to power in Outworld, all hail Shang Tsung.


	12. Monkey D Luffy MK10 Ending

Luffy MK10 Ending

After defeating Shinnok Luffy fell on the ground and started laughing at the fact he had just beaten a Elder God, he was thrilled but the beating he took caused way to much damage on Luffy and by the time the rest of the crew got to him he was past out and near death needing emergency medical care. Chopper did the best he could with the equipment they had available on the ship but his injuries were pretty severe and needed more advanced treatment of else he might die, Suddenly the heard the voice of a man they could not see until he revealed himself to be Reptile who quickly explained why he was here because they were all about to attack him, he told them that Outworld had the magic items they needed to heal their captain and he gave them coordinates where they could find them. when they arrived Reptile took them to what used to be considered the land of his people, he took them to a small fountain located miles below the surface in a secret cavern, he instructed the crew to put Luffy in the water and let him recite the magic words which would activate the spell to heal him, As Reptile said the words they all watched in amazement as the water started to glow and Luffy's injuries all started to heal and fade away. Once the ceremony was complete Luffy awoke and was greeted by everyone and Usopp and chopper gave him a hug, when asked about how they could ever repay him for all he had done Reptile simply asked if he could join the Straw Hat pirates which they all agreed was totally the right thing the do, Welcome aboard Reptile.


	13. Monkey D Luffy MK11 ending

Luffy MK11 Ending

"Using the hourglass I looked into the past and saw where Gol. D Roger's hid his gold now all I had to do was go find it with the crew, but before I do I that I wanted to see something that had been in my mind since I started my adventure, what if I didn't eat the Devil fruit when i was a kid? I looked into the hourglass and saw two little girls playing tag while a women I have never met before hanged up some laundry to dry then there was me, I looked about the same except I didn't have the scar around my chest I got from Akainu and I seemed to be fishing, so this is a normal life thank God I chose this one then but there were still other questions I wanted answers and possible in other timelines. I saw so much like me as a gold fish, me in the Navy gross, me becoming rich and one of me even becoming Pirate King. well now that I've seen everything I carried the hourglass back to the ship and had Franky design a special room that no one can open except for me because no one should get there hands on this no matter what, Raiden even told me people from all around the realms would be coming for me just to get there hands on the hourglass but I told him I was ready for anyone who might try to take it from me and sailed off to find Roger's hidden treasure."


	14. Master Cyclonis Bio

Master Cyclonis Bio

Along time ago Atmos was a beautiful realm filled with life and everyone lived in peace until the day Shao Kahn and his Outworld forces appeared, it wasn't long before ten tournaments had past and the Kahn merged the realm slaughtering the people and taking their energy power crystals for his own gain but soon he grew bored of the realm and it's pathetic warriors. He left leaving a loyalist civilian named Anarchis in charge to fend off the rebel forces even giving her powerful crystals, in truth Anarchis hated Shao Kahn and vowed one day he will be brought to his knees, her daughter who believed she was the one to beat the Kahn entered the Mortal Kombat tournament on behalf of Atmos, she had made it far but was defeated by the champion Prince Goro. Though saddened by her daughter's death Anarchis helped train/Raise Cyclonis to be the new heir but she failed to realize how her granddaughter's villainous ways as she was killed in her sleep, Cyclonis took full control of Atmos but she lost everything to the resistance known as the Storm Hawks. Escaping capture she fled to Outworld where she begged for sanctuary but the Kahn was not a forgiving man, he did however see use in her so he gave her one chance to prove herself by entering her in the tournament and if she won the Kahn would help her attack Atmos and forgive her failures.


	15. Master Cyclonis MK9 Ending

Master Cyclonis MK9 Ending

Shao Kahn was surprised honestly he didn't expect Cyclonis to live or even win the tournament but here he was on knees bleeding out, Cyclonis had beaten him but he didn't understand how someone so weak with most of her powers gone could be so powerful, this was his last before dying. Using her magic she absorbed the Kahn's magic making her more powerful to the point that she had no longer needed crystals or an army, without rest she went straight to Atmos and destroyed the remaining Storm Hawks and regained her throne making new laws that were harder and more imperialist than ever. Years past and and she soon controlled all the realms and not one fighter ever landed a punch on her in all that time, now 101 years old she still controls the realms despite her children and grandchildrens demands of handing them the thrown but Cyclonis always reminds them that if they want the throne, they must beat her in Mortal Kombat.


	16. Master Cyclonis MK10 Ending

Master Cyclonis MK10 Ending

Cyclonis defeated Shinnok but she did not leave undamaged, her skin was badly scarred and she had lost feeling in her legs from a spinal injury during the battle and the only reason she was able to stand for the rest of the fight was from pure adrenaline. Despite using the best modern medicine and magic had to offer they could not heal her wounds leaving her in a wheelchair and unable to speak despite not having any clear throat injuries, she spent most of her time after that in the outworld libraries alone by herself but no one knew what she was looking for or dared to ask her so they left her to her own business, soon years past and somehow she became a keeper of the library even though it very unclear how she gets up and down the steps because there was no ramp or elevator just steps. Soon the Storm Hawks heard of Cyclonis and her location so they set there strongest warriors to arrest her, when they arrived confusion was the first thing that came to their minds as they expected a fight not a crippled in a chair but a order was a order and they had to bring her to Atmos. when they approached her the lights to the library went out and the sounds of screams filled the library and when the lights came back on there were a bunch of petrified corpses, she got up from her chair and stretched out her limbs feeling refreshed and stronger than ever and it's all thanks to a book on soul magic that was hidden by the Kahn after he used it, with this new power taking over Atmos will be nothing but ease.


	17. Master Cyclonis MK11 Ending

Master Cyclonis MK11 Ending

Using the Hourglass I looked into a reality where Shao Kahn never came to the realm of Atmos, I saw a beautiful realm not torn by war with a thriving community where everything was peaceful and above all that I found myself with a normal life of me being married to a repairman and we were happy. I found myself crying over this and I asked myself why and the answer was simple, I hated my life. my mother died when I was young, I was trained harshly by my grandmother who I killed, Outworld is after me, Earthrealm is after me, the Netherrealm is after, Atmos is after me is their anyone who doesn't want me dead? Maybe I should use the hourglass to erase Shao Kahn before he took over Atmos... fuck that, I'm may not have that nice life but I got a kick ass one here that I wouldn't trade for the universe and if I'm going die then let it be known that if anyone will try to kill me that they better bring everything to the table or my fist is going through their face. Oh and I did change one thing about the past, Let's just say Piper excepted my offer and is now one of generals Gods it's good to have friends.


	18. Minoru Suzuki Bio

Minoru Suzuki Bio

Since 1988, Minoru Suzuki had dominated the the world of MMA and professional wrestling defeating everyone in his path even becoming one of the few men to ever beat Ken Shamrock twice, eventually some would see the strength and brains Suzuki possessed and decided to follow him instead of getting in his way thus beginning the faction known as Suzuki-Gun. Years passed and despite his age his skills never weakened and at 51 he managed to win New Japan Cup defeating many younger does and earning a shot at the IWGP Heavyweight champion Kazuchika Okada, the match was set for the show at Madison Square Garden but before the match can get underway the outworld invasion had begun canceling the show, angered by the announcement Suzuki ordered his followers to follow him to New York and stop the outworld invasion and if they refuse Suzuki would beat them to death leaving little options.


	19. Minoru Suzuki MK9 Ending

Minoru Suzuki MK9 Ending

The audience in the coliseum were in shock, a mortal man not only beat Shao Kahn but made him tap and verbally submit defeat by using submissions not magic or technology. Embarrassed by his loss Shao Kahn did what he thought was most honorable and took his own life keeping what's left of his dignity intact, Suzuki took a seat on the throne and looked around at the crowd of people in disgust, he yelled out to them declaring himself the new ruler of Outworld and that new laws were going to be created to get rid of the weak and bring out the strong. Suzuki forgot about Wrestling and MMA and instead became a Tyrant who doesn't spare anyone or anything not even the gods who sent Raiden and Jushin ThunderLiger after him to stop the horrors he was creating, despite the disadvantages Suzuki fought the two alone and defeated them with ease and warned them if they step forth in Outworld again Suzuki would personally end their pathetic lives. For hundreds of years the people of Outworld would live in terror of the memories that was Minoru Suzuki.


	20. Minoru Suzuki MK10 Ending

Minoru Suzuki MK10 Ending

Shinnok was defeated but the fight took its toll on Suzuki's health he was barely able to walk let alone move his arms and one of his own faction mats saw this as weakness, Taichi who had been with Suzuki-Gun since the beginning had grown tired of the old fighter ruling over them and saw it was time for a change. He convinced everyone to join his cause except for Taka Michinoku who threatened to tell the boss but Taichi killed him before he could warn Suzuki, that night the group broke into their leader's room and beat him to death and Taichi taking control of the group, but while there celebrating had just begun a new evil was emerging. The Dragon King Onaga had risen from his slumber and was raising his army of the undead warriors, but while using his magic he found the perfect soul to lead them as a general that soul being Suzuki now filled with rage, magic essence, and a lust for vengeance. Leading the army of the undead into Japan they destroyed everything in sight and rounded up the members of Suzuki's old faction and executed everyone one of them putting thier heads on spikes. Though Suzuki's bloodlust for revenge was satisfied he didn't exactly like taking orders so he challenged The Dragon King for rule of the realms which he lost, horribly. Suzuki's soul returned to hell and he met up with all of his other former friends, there they all apologized and reformed Suzuki-Gun and started raising hell, in hell.


	21. Minoru Suzuki MK11 Ending

Minoru Suzuki MK11 Ending

"Thirty years, thirty god damn years I've spent fighting and for what? Belts, MMA, Record, Money, fuck all that I fought for the honor of fighting.but after fighting so many great warriors I just can't go back to pro wrestling or MMA I need a bigger more stronger opponents than it hit me, Kronika had mentioned The One Being, a god above the elder gods. I had to fight him so using the hourglass I went back in time to just before the creation of the realms and that's where I met him, a being made of what seemed to be the universe and I punched him yet he didn't budge an inch, I kept punching and kicking yet nothing seemed to hurt him. Hours turned to days and I eventually passed out from exhaustion but when I awoke he was gone and I was in some different realm dressed really fancy like I was a king, I walked outside and was greeted by thousands of people bowing to me and my stable mates who were dressed up nicely too, I honestly don't know what happened but whatever this life fucking rules but I still missed the fight, but then he came. A random stranger came out of the crowd and challenged me to a fight and I excepted no questions asked, he was tough but I managed to beat him in under thirty minutes but soon another fighter appeared and another after him that's when I realized what happened, despite my assault on The One Being he rewarded my efforts by giving me my own realm filled with tough fighters not to beat but to toughen me up for another fight with him, I can't wait."


	22. More to come to MK Endings

Ruby Rose (RWBY)

Dio (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure)

Peridot (Steven Universe)

Pentagon Dark (Lucha Underground)

Pennywise (IT)

The Candyman (Candyman)

Sally (Blackover)

Cerebella (Skullgirls)

Spinnel (Steven Universe)

Ghost Rider (Marvel)

Saitama (One Punch Man)

Pinhead (Hellraiser)

Shark Puppet (Shark Puppet)

Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil)

Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)

Jun Kasai (Deathmatch wrestler)

Roman Torchwick (RWBY)

Scissorman (Clock Tower)

Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

The Hag (Dead by Daylight)

Crypto (Destroy All Humans)

Nemesis (Resident Evil)

Broly (Dragon Ball Super)

Slenderman (Slenderman)

Dante (Devil May Cry)

Doom Slayer (Doom)

B. J. Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein)

Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)

Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia)

Carnage (Marvel)

Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers)

Black Hand (DC)

Dr. Freudstein (House by the Cemetery)


	23. Violent J Bio

Violent J Bio

One of the founders of the The Dark Carnival, Violent J along with his partner Shaggy 2 Dope have been changing the face of rap and rock since 1991 with their own Horrorcore style. Naming themselves Insane Clown Posse from their appearence the group has found success, even founding thier own record label Psychopathic records, currently the two were on tour playing in New York when the Tarkatan warriors of Shao Kahn's army flooded through the portals. The concert was attacked but J and Shaggy weren't going to run away, the two pulled out their hatchets and jumped into the crowd of warriors, killing them all viciously, spraying blood all over the place. The Thrill of the fight got to Shaggy as he jumped into the portal despite J's pleas, now J must follow Shaggy into the portal and save his friend before he gets himself killed.


	24. Violent J MK9 Ending

Violent J MK9 Ending

Violent J, was too late. Shaggy had slashed his way to the emporer's palace straight to Shao Kahn but was easily defeated, enraged by the news of the death of his best friend a power unleashed inside him releasing the wickedness trapped within every human being. It was with this energy that he defeated the Kahn with ease but the dead Kahn couldn't bring back his friend, however he was approached by the thunder god Raiden, He told J that he could talk to the the Elder God's about bringing back Shaggy but J demanded he do it himself. Raiden brought him to the council and J asked them for the return of Shaggy's life to him but they had other ideas, Despite being the one who killed Shao Kahn the gods asked of him another favor, to defeat Shinnok and his dark brotherhood.


	25. Violent J MK10 Ending

Violent J MK10 Ending

After Johnny Cage originally defeated Shinnok, Violent J begged for another task to earn the revival of Shaggy but the gods deemed him a failure and rejected using their powers to revive his friend and cast J off back to earthrealm. J vowed to get his revenge on the elder gods and bring back Shaggy but he needed more power, he waited years collecting special items to help him on his quest for revenge, he obtained the Face of Kun-Lo from beating an oni, he beat some Cyber Lin Kuei and obtained their technology making armor and weapons, he searched a dungeon filled with undead and found the Dragon Sword, but despite all these items he knew he was to weak to defeat all the Elder Gods. However nothing said he couldn't beat just one, Shinnok had once again returned and Violent J took advantage challenging and defeating him in Mortal Kombat, J took the fallen elder god's medallion and used it's power to finally reach the strength he needed to beat the gods. Or so he had thought. J was easily defeated by a warrior who claimed to be a champion of the Elder God's, before dying Violent J learned the name of the great warrior, Shujinko.


	26. Violent J MK11 Ending

Violent J MK11 Ending

J: Timelines are so fucking confusing.

Shaggy: Yeah man this some bullshit, were fucking dead in the universe.

J: On top of that Kronika betrayed us after all the help we gave her.

Shaggy: I know man what's wrong with you motha fuckers.

J: Well she's dead now, what should we do with the hourglass?

Shaggy: We could fix our lives.

J: We could, or we could use it to become the best rap group in the world.

Shaggy: That sounds nice.

J: Oh who the fuck we kidding man let's just give it Raiden and go the fuck home.

Shaggy: Yeah that sounds like a plan, I miss my kids.

J: Me too, plus were already the most wicked shit around, we don't need this stupid hourglass.

Shaggy: Yeah.

Shaggy kicks the hourglass and shatters it into a million pieces.

J: DUDE WHAT THE HELL!

Shaggy: I'm sorry I thought since it was a powerful god artifact it would be stronger.

J: You know what I've had a long month let's just go home.


	27. Miia Bio (Monster Musume)

Miia MK Bio

Miia was the happiest she could be. Not only was she on a date with her beloved darling she was also all alone with him, none of the other girls, just them. Lewd thoughts went around in her head as the two went to go see a romantic comedy film, it was going well until the theater cranked up the air conditioner and she started wrapping around him for warmth. During this wrapping Miia accidentally broke his ribs and had to take him to the hospital. when she called the other girls and told them what happened they flipped out, Miia thought this day couldn't get any worse. While getting her Darling a drink from the vending machine, a very pale old man approached her and offered her a chance to win the heart of the one she loves. Miia was confused as the old man explained that he knew a powerful love spell that would make any being fall for her and all she had to say was the incantation while think about the one she loves. He gave her a piece of paper with the spell on it before disappearing, Miia was confused and at first didn't believe the old man but as Darling and her arrived home from the hospital she saw how everyone was fighting for his affections, this made her question if she could. Despite the possibility of this not working, she closed her eyes and spoke the words of the spell while thinking only of her Darling. When she was done she opened her eyes and noticed that she was now in a jail cell with the old man from the hospital looking through the bars, he told her that if she wins a martial arts tournament for Outworld that she will be freed and returned to her home, seeing no other option she accepts his demands.


	28. Miia MK9 Ending

Miia MK9 Ending

Miia had defeated Shao Kahn however she passed out from the blood loss she had suffered during the battle. when she awoke she found herself chained up in a dungeon, Shang Tsung explained that she was merely a pawn in a much bigger play to takeover Outworld, The Sorcerer had no plan of keeping their agreement and instead wanted to keep her as a pet. Miia was left chained up unable to do anything as Shang Tsung planned his invasion, she hoped her Darling and all the other girls would be okay but she couldn't help crying knowing this would be all her all fault. Just when she was about to bury herself in her sorrows the dungeon door opened and Mileena walked in alongside Baraka and Skarlet. To Miia's surprise they freed her and gave her a choice to either die now or help them lead a revolt against the Sorcerer and just maybe forgiven for her crimes, she chose the second option. That night she helped lead the assualt on Tsung's forces and killed the sorcerer. Once Mileena had gained control of the thrown she kept her word and returned Miia to Earthrealm, But the new queen of outworld promised one day she will return to take her life and avenge her father.


	29. Miia MK10 Ending

Miia MK10 Ending

After defeating the fallen elder god, Miia returned Shinnok's amulet to Raiden who in return allowed her to return home, this was followed by a big hug from the snake girl who nearly broke the thunder god in half. Shortly after sending the girl home Raiden approached Sonya and Johnny to keep the amulet safe, however Cage had extensive history of fake jewelry and pointed out it was a fake. When Miia had picked up the amulet an evil presence came over her, a fragment of Quan Chi's soul had been placed in there before his death and was now controlling her. With a new body, Quan Chi can resume his quest of destroying the elder gods and bringing the realms to it's knees.


	30. Miia MK11 Ending

Miia MK11 Ending

Miia: Kronica promised in return for my help every possible reality would be changed so that Darling would be mine and only mine. As much as wanted to finally win the heart of my beloved, i knew joining Kronica wouldn't be fair to the other girls, they deserve a chance to right? Plus I think Kronica would probably kill of unrelated people for her plan to work and erase many timelines to get what she desires. I defeated her in Kombat but what do i do now? just wish Darling could see me now, what a minute.

Using the Hourglass and after many failed attempts her darling was teleported right before her, she then proceeded to hug him near death.

Miia: I missed you so much Darling.

Kurusu: Where have you been Miia? the girls and i been looking everywhere for you.

She tried to tell him but the she started crying and hugged him tighter, but he understood and hugged her back for he missed her just as much.


End file.
